Mind and Soul
by 0systemcrash0
Summary: (AU from actual South Park) Kyle realizes that he wants something more from Stan. Stan might not know about it yet, but Kyle wants Stan to know. How will it turn out? Rated T for profanity. StanxKyle aka Style. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SOUTH PARK CONTENT. CHAPTER 8 & 9 ARE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

Kyle woke up to his alarm clock, which he kindly smashed when it started beeping. It's something that he does daily, except on weekends. He always figured that alarm clocks get the worst job ever since people get mad at them when they do their job, and people also get mad at them if they DON'T do their job. Kyle got up from his comfy bed, that he hates leaving every morning, and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then decided to take a shower. He twisted the glass knob to turn on the hot water, and then sat back onto his bed while waiting for the water to heat up.

"School... yay..." Kyle said to himself.

Kyle never liked waking up in the early morning, ever since he was attending elementary school. Now that he's about to go to high school for the first time in his life and has to wake up at six in the morning every day in order to catch the bus, he has hated school even more. He started to reflect back on his memories from elementary and middle school. He remembered how he would love to hang out with his friends, and he would love to make fun of Cartman along with Stan and Kenny. Those three kids, the same age as he was, were destined to be his companions. Kyle wasn't too sure about Cartman, though. However, there was one friend that stuck out more than the others.

"Hopefully I get to see Stan in my classes..." Kyle groaned, before realizing that he took a bit too long to realize that his shower has already heated up.

Stan was Kyle's super best friend. As long as he can remember, Stan was always there for him. There was no way to separate the two, not even Wendy, Stan's "girlfriend". Stan has been on and off about Wendy all throughout middle school, and Kyle hated it. Wendy would always break Stan's heart, and Kyle never understood why Stan doesn't just leave her. For good.

"Why do I think like this? Why am I thinking about Stan so much recently?" Kyle questioned himself.

Stan and Kyle had always been best friends, but since recently, Kyle wanted something more from the relationship. Kyle had always been too afraid to tell Stan because he didn't know what would happen. They might stop being friends, they might stop talking to each other, or even worse. Kyle doesn't want to leave Stan, and he doesn't want Stan to leave him, either. Kyle likes to think that Stan thinks the same thing.

After his little 'reflection', he was also done with his shower. He looked at his clock again. 6:10 AM. He still felt groggy and sluggish, even after his shower, and after he dried himself with a towel. He got changed into his clothes which included the normal orange sweater, and green ushanka. Surprisingly, all his friends pretty much looked the same in terms of clothing. Stan still wore his brown sweater and blue hat with the red puff on the top, and Cartman still wore his XL red sweater, with the blue and yellow hat. Kyle liked it this way since he could instantly recognize his friends in a crowd like that, even though that situation has never presented itself. Kyle then took his phone, headphones, and backpack and walked quietly out of his room.

Kyle went downstairs and tried to not make much noise, since his parents don't wake up for another hour, and his brother doesn't wake up for another 2 hours. Kyle quietly made himself some cereal, and ate it quickly, since he's always paranoid about missing the bus. The bus card said the bus comes at around 6:45 AM and Kyle wanted to be at the stop at around 6:25-6:30 AM. Kyle quickly finished his cereal and went out the door. He tried to open and close the door quietly, but the door is big and heavy, so it makes a huge amount of noise, no matter how hard you try to be sneaky or quiet. Kyle closed the door behind him and sighed with relief when he didn't see any lights turn on in the house from the outside. He then started making his way to the bus stop. He passed by Stan's house, and then stopped when he heard another door open and close. He looked to his left and saw Stan.

"Stan?"

"Huh? Oh hey, Kyle." Stan responded with a quiet tone, like he had the same mentality as Kyle when getting ready.

"What're you doing up and out of your house so early? You were never up early for the bus during elementary or middle school."

"Well, I thought this way I would get to talk to you for a longer time at the stop before getting to school." Kyle blushed a bit in response to that.

Both of them went on and on about how they were excited for their first day at South Park High School, even though neither of them liked school after the first day, and this was true for all of their years in school. They stopped walking when they reached the bus stop since their house wasn't so far away from the bus stop, and neither were Cartman or Kenny's house, but both of them knew that they wouldn't be early. Especially Kenny.

They might've stopped walking, but that didn't mean that they stopped talking.

"So Stan, do you know what classes you're taking?" Kyle asked, trying to see if he would see Stan more in his first year.

"Uh, I have Biology 1st period, Algebra I 2nd, Spanish I 3rd, P.E. 4th, World History 5th, lunch 6th, and finally English I to end the day. Kyle? Why're you giving me that huge grin? Something good happen to you at home? Why're you so red?" Stan asked, noticing Kyle with his big smile and red face.

"No Stan, I'm just happy because that's almost the exact same schedule I have. Just switch around English and Biology." Kyle started blushing even more when Stan asked him about his face.

"Kyle? You're not feeling sick, are you?" Stan asked, completely oblivious.

' _Stan_ , _you're so oblivious... thank_ _God_.'Kyle thought to himself.

"No, I'm just fine, Stan. don't worry about me."

"Well, alright." Stan checked his phone. "Damn, 6:35 already? I think the bus should be here soon."

Kyle was a bit heartbroken, since he wanted to talk to Stan until nightfall, but he then enlightened himself when he reminded himself that Stan has 5 out of 7 periods with him. Kyle began to feel overjoyed, and since he would spend hours everyday with Stan, he thought this was a good time to finally tell Stan what he thought of him.

"Stan? C-can I tell you s-something?" Kyle asked. Stan looked at him, and he started to get even more nervous, and he felt his face burn like lava.

"Sure, Kyle. Ask me anything, I won't judge." Stan replied.

"I just w-"

Kyle was about to tell him the big secret he's been hiding, but then stopped when he turned around and saw Cartman and Kenny running towards them.

"Jesus Christ Cartman, we're gonna miss the bus because of your fat ass!" Kenny laughed.

"Don't call me fat, damn it!" Cartman replied, being around a car length behind Kenny, and the difference between them started growing.

"C'mon Cartman, you can definitely run faster than that!" Kenny continued to laugh at Cartman's crippling speed.

"I'm not as fucking fast as you because I don't run away from the cops like you have to!" Cartman gasped for air while running.

Kenny and Cartman then got to the bus stop, where they were greeted by both Kyle and Stan. Kenny then kicked Cartman in the shin for that remark about the cops. Kenny doesn't do THAT much drugs, but he does smoke every now and then as his form of stress-relief. Everyone tells him about how he shouldn't smoke, especially since he's only 14 years old, but he just shrugs and says something about not being able to keep up with life's challenges.

"Damn, what took you so long?" Stan kicked off the conversation.

"I thought it was a good idea to wait for Cartman and his fat ass so I wouldn't be alone on the walk over here, but I guess I should think twice on that, since waiting for him is the same thing as waiting for the last period to end in school." Kenny looked over at Cartman, and snickered.

"Don't judge me, you piece of shit! It's not my fault that I have to wake up at 6 in the fucking morning!" Cartman retaliated.

Kenny then looked at both Stan and Kyle. "Well, if we three can do it, then you can do it too. Or maybe you DO get up at 6, but you need a pull up bar in order to get you off the bed. I think you should position that shit lower. Maybe you wouldn't need to call your mom for help to get up from bed." Stan and Kyle both laughed at Cartman, and gave Kenny a high five.

"I swear, if you talk shit one more time, I will make sure you don't come back from your next death." Cartman looked at Kenny with hate and anger.

Kenny and Cartman haven't changed all that much, but if there were some things that have changed, it was Kenny with his hoodie, and Cartman with his speech. Kenny is actually understood by others, and isn't muffled by his hoodie, even though he keeps his hoodie like he did in 3rd grade just for the memories sometimes. And Cartman actually speaks English like he can actually pass a spelling test, and won't say things like 'Kahl' or 'authoritah'. He would actually pronounce them 'Kyle' and 'authority'. Kyle likes that he isn't mocked every time Cartman says his name, but he still makes a remark about Kyle if he ever heard a sentence that has the word 'Kyle' or 'Jew' in it.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here. You think we'll see all the others too?" Stan asked.

"Maybe, but then again, we're going to high school. That means it'll be boasting new people to meet." Kyle replied, while looking at Stan.

"You don't plan on replacing me, do you?" Stan snickered.

"Hell no! How could I? Tell me one other person on this planet who cares about me more than you do."

"Probably your family."

"I think you surpass them by a long shot." Kyle then started to whisper in Stan's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say, "I don't think any of them would get someone else's kidney in order to save my life." Stan started to blush a bit, and Kyle smiled. They both stayed close.

Cartman looked at them, and snorted. "You know, fags make me just as sick as Jews do."

Stan looked at Cartman, and then looked at Kyle. He gave Kyle a big hug, just to piss Cartman off. Kyle started blushing, and his face turned a dark red.

"Stop! Just- Just no!" Cartman cringed.

Stan let go of Kyle, and whispered to his ear, "I might just do that more often to see what else he does."

Kyle started blushing even harder. He would love another hug from Stan, even if it only was to piss Cartman off.

"Hey, the bus is finally here!" Kenny exclaimed.

The other three looked behind them, and the bus finally got to the stop. The four were getting on the bus that would take them to the third and final area of their education before finally going to college, high school. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were excited as all hell, but Cartman just sighed, since he thought that he would have to deal with more of Stan and Kyle's hugs and 'acts of faggotry'.

 **The end... for now!**

 **This is another story I had in mind, one that doesn't take place in the same timeline as Blushy. I would love to know if you guys want me to continue that story, since it's been a huge amount of time since I've posted anything on my profile. Just leave a review if you want more from either story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

The gang of four got on the bus, which would lead to the next part of their adventure through the "kick-ass mountain town" that is high school. Kyle always liked South Park, but there were times where he wished he would move. He's very on and off about the place. When Stan and Kyle took their seats right next to each other like always, and Cartman and Kenny next to them, Kyle looked out the window when the bus started to move. He looked at all the houses that passed by, the elementary school, and all the other buildings. Suddenly, all four kids had the same thought.

' _I'll have to move out of this place someday..._ '

The four boys all looked at each other with a scared expression. Stan looked at Kyle, Kyle at Stan, Cartman at Kenny, Kenny at Cartman.

"You guys aren't thinking the same thing as I am right?" Kenny said.

Stan and Kyle didn't break away from looking at each other. "Leaving... right?" Both of them said.

"It pains me to think of it." Kyle hugged Stan. He thought about leaving Stan, this town, and everything behind. Kyle then started to smile.

"But, that's years from now. Just live in the now! We'll just have to think of it when it comes. We're only just starting high school. We'll be staying in South Park for quite a while." The other boys looked at each other and nodded. It was true. They still had years.

Stan and Kyle, already knowing their schedules, decided to talk to Kenny and Cartman about their schedules. Kyle personally didn't want Cartman in any of his classes, but he was bound to probably be in at least his lunch. Cartman felt the same way, but he felt that way about all three of them.

Kenny and Cartman both stated their schedules, and bit by bit while they were talking, more and more kids got on the bus. Kyle had 2 classes with Kenny and Cartman. Stan had the same thing. The four were only together in their 3rd and 4th period. Only Stan and Kyle shared the same lunch period, with Kenny and Cartman being in another. When the bus stopped at the third stop, Kenny saw Butters, Craig, and Clyde.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Kenny exclaimed. The others waved. Butters and Clyde then sat behind Kenny and Cartman, while Craig sat behind Stan and Kyle.

"Guess high school won't be as foreign as we thought." Kyle said to Stan.

Stan looked at him and smiled. "You're the one who said that high school would bring a lot of new faces, Ky."

Kyle blushed a little. "Ky? What's with the nickname?"

"I thought I should call you something different that what everyone else calls you. It... doesn't bother you, does it?" Stan gave 'Ky' a worried look.

"What? No no no no! I love it!" Kyle reassured Stan, and Stan turned his worried look into a smile.

"Maybe I should call you something different. I don't have any ideas, though..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine with how you call my name."

Kyle looked at Stan as if he didn't understand what Stan was saying. Stan wasn't usually as nice as he was right now. Well, he was always nice, especially to Kyle, but he wouldn't tell Kyle that he would give him a little nickname or that he likes the way Kyle calls Stan by his name. Cartman then intruded in the conversation.

"Can you guys start making out when we leave school? There are some people who would like you to respect their presence."

Stan looked back at Cartman, then smirked. He looked over at Kyle, and did the same thing he did at the bus stop. He hugged him again, but he hugged him with much more passion and care this time. Kyle started blushing heavily. Stan didn't pull away from Kyle, instead he looked back at Cartman and gave him an evil smirk.

"Jesus Christ Stan, you can keep the Jew! I don't want him as much as you do!" Cartman looked at the pair of best friends with disgust.

Kyle started thinking if Stan liked Kyle the way Kyle liked him, but when Kyle looked at Stan's face, he wasn't blushing or anything. He was never nervous about hugging him. But if Kyle went to hug Stan or hold his hand for whatever reason, he would get all tingly, and feel nervous. The exact opposite of Stan.

Kenny then got the boy's attention. "Here comes more people." Stan then slowly let go of Kyle, much to his dismay. Kyle wanted Stan to keep holding him.

The bus stopped at the fourth and last stop, which held Wendy, which is the only person the boys noticed. Wendy got on the bus, and started to walk over to the back of the bus, where the boys were.

"Hey Stan." Wendy looked at Stan with loving eyes. Then she looked at his best friend. "Kyle." Wendy never liked Kyle, and Kyle never liked Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy." Stan looked at her just as he would greet any other random kid. Wendy looked at him with a confused expression, like she was waiting for Stan to say something.

"What?"

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"What're you talking about? I'm at a blank."

"Stan, I got my hair done yesterday just for you. I dyed it and made it look nice and everything!" Wendy flipped her hair around, almost hitting Cartman and Stan in the face with it.

"Uh... I'm good, I don't really need your hair in my face..."

"Ugh, there's just no satisfying you, is there?!" Wendy started to get angry.

"Wendy, just sit down. we can talk when we get off the bus if you want." Stan started to get annoyed.

Wendy followed Stan's orders, and sat down behind Craig, all the way in the back of the bus. Kyle thanked the heavens that Stan wanted Wendy to stop talking to him on the bus like that, and he started to think that Stan might've actually gotten over her for good. ' _Maybe I was wrong earlier this morning._ ' Kyle thought. Cartman and Kenny looked at each other, and started to laugh. ' _What a ho_ ', both of them whispered. They both looked at Wendy for a split second, and looked forward again when they realized that she saw them look at her.

"I can't believe her." Stan whispered quietly so Wendy wouldn't hear them.

"What?" Kyle whispered just as quietly, but he wanted to confirm that he heard Stan right.

"I said, I can't believe her. It's been a year since we got together. I'm over her. I'm looking for another girl, not the same cheater in pink."

Kyle couldn't believe his ears. ' _Stan's finally over Wendy! No more goth! No more Raisins! No more bullshit! Yes!_ ' Kyle started to dance in his mind, and it was pretty obvious that he was happy.

"Ky? You ok?" Stan looked at Kyle, with a little smile on his face, because he knew that Kyle was happy, but he didn't know it was about Wendy.

"Oh, I'm much better than 'ok', Stan. You finally got over that bitch!" Kyle put his hand over his mouth, when he realized that he started to talk a bit too loud. He didn't want Wendy to end his life earlier than he would like her to. Also, that would ruin his life link with Stan, since they promised each other that one wouldn't die before the other.

"Oh, hehe." Stan giggled a bit at Kyle's reaction. "Yeah, I'm over her. Never knew you cared so much about that sort of thing."

Kyle just kept quiet, so he could prolong the thought in his head. His happiness was cut short though, when the bus suddenly stopped. They were finally at the high school.

"Fucking finally!" Kenny exclaimed. The bus driver shot him a death stare.

"I would keep quiet around that guy." Cartman whispered.

Everyone started to get up from their seats, and start to walk off the bus. When they all got off the bus, Wendy shoved past everyone to get to Stan. Kyle sighed heavily when she finally caught up. Kyle saw Stan do the same at the corner of his eye.

"So Stan, do you wanna see a movie this weekend?" Stan looked left and right, looking for an excuse to get out of the conversation.

"Uh, actually I'm sleeping over at Ky's house this weekend. Right, Ky?" Stan looked back at Kyle, with a worried expression.

"Oh yeah, he's sleeping over because uh... his mom wants him to get out of the house. Yeah, that." Kyle reassured his own reasoning, which probably would've made anyone else get suspicious, but Wendy just nodded, and looked at Kyle with a glare so menacing, it looked like she could see Kyle's soul. She then walked over to Kyle.

"I swear, if you are lying, I will make sure you don't see Stan again." Wendy then walked away with her friends, that got off their bus shortly before the conversation.

"What'd she tell you?" Stan looked at Kyle, noticing that Kyle started to get a bit scared.

"That if we're lying, I'll never see you again."

Stan got a shocked expression, but then smiled. "Don't worry, not even death can split us apart. And if she were to split us if we were lying, guess I really DO have to sleep over, huh?" Kyle laughed a bit, and nodded.

And with that, Kyle and Stan walked to their first classes, each going their separate ways, but they smiled that they would see each other shortly after their first period.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **Tell me what you guys think! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Irreplaceable

The first hour of school passed by very quickly. Kyle stayed in his English class, while Stan stayed in Biology. Kyle liked his English teacher, since she looked like a nice teacher, one who would probably actually do something if a student had a problem of any sort. Kyle didn't have anyone he knew very well in his English class, which posed a bit of a problem for him. He didn't even have the same teacher as Stan, so he couldn't come to him if he had problems with English, which won't actually happen. It will probably be Stan asking Kyle for help, not vice versa. Kyle didn't really care at the end, and he just played on his phone, like some other students, when the teacher allowed the students to start talking with each other when she was done with the first day exposition.

' _Can I not just switch my Biology and English classes to be with Stan?_ ' Kyle pleaded in his head.

However, Stan didn't like his first class, Biology, at all. For one, he had Wendy in that class, so he kept getting stares from her, and he kept looking away. He didn't lie to Kyle, he was actually over her, and he probably won't get together with her again. Wendy mouthed the words "I love you" to Stan in the middle of class, to which Stan promptly replied with mouthing the words "I'm over you". Wendy looked hurt, but then she smiled again. ' _He's just playing hard to get. I like that._ ' She thought. She then thought of ideas of how to get an audience with Stan, and how to get him to care about her again. Stan simply ignored her for the rest of the class, but then there was the second reason. The teacher. He looked like the exact opposite of Kyle's teacher. The teacher looked at Stan and Wendy several times during the class, with a look that screamed 'do you mind'. Stan knew each morning will be horrible with this teacher and Wendy in his first period.

' _I wish Kyle could be here..._ ' Stan thought.

Before both of them knew it, the bell rang for second period. Kyle took his time getting out of the classroom, so he didn't look like a mental patient, but Stan rushed out of his classroom to elude both Wendy and the teacher. People gave Stan looks like he just committed an act of defamation, but Stan didn't care. Especially since he didn't recognize or know these other students.

The second period, marked the beginning of Stan and Kyle's actual school day, where they would begin to see each other for 6 hours, before they would be split again for their 7th and last period. Stan showed up to their algebra class first to elude any eyes that could possibly show Wendy the way, but Kyle took his time getting there, even though he wanted to see Stan much more than Wendy did. Stan also wanted to see Kyle, since he didn't want to get googly eyed by his ex. Stan sat down at the seat all the way in the back, because he never liked being right in front of the teacher, one who could send you to the principal's office in a snap if you do something wrong. Kyle didn't really care about where he sat, but he sat right next to Stan when he arrived at the classroom for obvious reasons.

"Dude, you do not know the torture that is my Biology class." Stan looked at Kyle like he just came out of hell. ' _So this is what Kenny does through every day..._ ' Stan thought.

"Why? My English class isn't that bad, but I just don't know anyone there." Kyle almost slipped that he wanted to switch classes just to be with Stan, but he shut himself up before he said anything.

"Dude, the bitch in pink is in my fucking 1st period!" Stan shouted, and some students gave him a weird look, and Kyle thanked the heavens that the teacher wasn't there at the moment.

"You have to calm down Stan. She'll forget about you soon, I'm sure. Just look at how you did it." Kyle tried to reassure both himself and Stan, but both of them knew that Wendy won't give up on Stan that easily.

"Not to sound narcissistic, but I don't think she'll give up on me soon." Stan looked down. Usually, someone is happy when someone finds them charming or attractive, but not in Stan's case.

' _I'm pretty sure no girl can._ ' Kyle thought.

"Just remember. You're 'sleeping over' at my house this weekend, so if she tries something, just use that excuse, so she knows you didn't lie back at the bus. Also, I would like to keep seeing you, so you best not come up with some other excuse."

"You emphasize 'sleeping over' like I actually lied. Aren't I actually sleeping over?" Stan gave Kyle a confused look.

"Y-yeah, you are. I forgot." Kyle started to blush. Stan was about to say something, but then the bell rang, which meant 2nd period has begun.

The teacher walked into class shortly after the bell rang, and had a coffee mug in her hands, so she was probably out for a coffee break between her first and second period class.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, class. I was out getting my morning coffee in the teacher's lounge. Well, I'm sure you all know, that this is your Algebra I class. I hope you like those seats you're sitting in right now, because that's now your assigned seat. If anyone has a problem with their seat, I suggest you speak now."

No one raised their hand, but everyone looked at the students surrounding them. Stan and Kyle just smiled at each other.

"No one? Good. Well, I don't have much to say, but I expect 100% from all of you this year. I'm going to pass out a paper that requires your parent's signature, just to confirm that they understand my class rules and expectations. That is all. Now, talk among yourselves for the rest of the class so you don't hate your seat, but keep the volume down, please."

Students started talking in a quiet-ish volume, in which the teacher shrugged and looked back at her computer, content with the volume of the classroom. Stan and Kyle, of course, started talking more about how their school day will go, and how they've spent their first hour in high school.

"So Ky, what about your English class? You like it?" Stan kicked off the conversation, and looked at Kyle with loving eyes.

"It's not bad, but I don't know anyone there. I spent my first hour pretty much the same as this, with the teacher giving us the class to 'get to know each other'." Kyle tried not to be mesmerized by Stan's sapphire-colored eyes.

"Hopefully you don't make any better friends than me in there."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're irreplaceable." A student overheard Kyle's comment, to which she awed at their relationship.

"You guys are the best of friends, aren't you?" The student spoke up.

Stan put his arm around Kyle's shoulder and pulled him close. "Inseparable."

"You guys are so adorable! My name's Jenny. I wish I had a friend like you guys!" Jenny introduced herself, and bowed a little in her desk. Stan and Kyle looked at each other, and blushed.

"Friends like that are so hard to come across nowadays. May I ask how you two met?" Jenny asked with much intrigue.

Stan then let go of Kyle slowly. "Well, it was such a long time ago... You remember the story, don't you Ky?" Stan gave a worried smile to Kyle.

"You're telling me you don't remember how we met?!" Kyle yelled at Stan. Stan held his hands up for innocence, and Kyle just sighed.

"Well yeah, it was a very long time ago. It was all the way back in kindergarten... and the story goes somewhat like this..."

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit of filler, but I swear something is coming up in the next chapter! Is it negative or positive? Who knows? Well, I do, but that's not the point! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscence

Jenny looked at Kyle with great interest, and it kind of made Kyle nervous to continue his sentence. Stan gave him a concerned look, thinking that either Kyle was worried about something, or that he actually didn't remember the story either.

"Kyle...? You didn't forget the story too, right?" Stan looked at Kyle with a smile, and chuckled. Kyle looked at Stan and blushed. He shook his head and looked at both Jenny and Stan.

"No no, I remember it, I just spaced out for a second. Sorry." Stan's sense of concern grew greater. He knew that Kyle wasn't one to space out in the middle of a sentence like that.

"Alright. It began in kindergarten..."

 ***Flashback***

 _Kyle was a new kid in South Park Elementary. He came from New Jersey, and even though he didn't have any friends in New Jersey because in Pre-Kindergarten he simply didn't talk to anyone, he was still pretty nervous around everyone, due to the environment being completely different and all. His mother told him sweetly before school started that he would eventually have to make friends, or else he would be alone in school, and he wouldn't have anyone to play with if his mother and father were at work or if they weren't available. Kyle simply didn't know what to do._

 _It all started in lunch, when the bell rung and Kyle's kindergarten teacher told everyone to go to lunch with a sweet voice. After all, small children need to be cared for, and they can't simply be ignored or be told around like high school kids. Like how Stan and Kyle were now._

 _The children started to talk between themselves, and Kyle was excluded from all the conversation. He didn't have anyone to talk to, and none of the other children seemed willing to even make eye contact with him. No one, except a particular child in a large brown sweater, one that were too long for his arms._

 _"You seem like you're all alone. Do you have any friends?" The boy spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to alarm Kyle. He treated him like some sort of frail deer in the wild. However, Kyle didn't really care._

 _"F-friends? No, I don't. I'm from New Jersey, and I don't know anyone here. Colorado is so different..." Kyle looked down at his feet._

 _The boy didn't respond, instead he signaled at Kyle to walk with him, since they were still in the classroom. The last kid in the crowd just left. Kyle understood, and they walked to the cafeteria together._

 _"My name's Stan. Stan Marsh. Yours?" The boy asked nicely. His volume raised a little bit, since he realized that Kyle isn't some sort of mental patient who is extremely sensitive to sound._

 _"M-my name's Kyle Broflovski. It's nice to meet you Stan!" Kyle gave Stan a big smile, and Stan smiled back._

 _They both arrived at the cafeteria, in which they got there lunch, and sat at a table together. All was fine and dandy, until another kid who Kyle found intimidating came marching towards them. Stan sighed._

 _"'EY! Get out of that table! That one's mine!" The kid had a stern voice, but he had a voice only people his age would be intimidated by. Kyle was definitely scared, but Stan simply stood up._

 _"We got here first. There's a lot of tables around. Why don't you just sit over there, Eric?" Ah, so this child's name was Eric. Eric Cartman, as Kyle would soon learn._

 _Stan looked back at Kyle. "This guy looks like he's big and all, but he's a real crybaby."_

 _Kyle snickered a bit. "I guess so." He replied, but then Eric looked right at Kyle._

 _"What'd you say?! I'll beat you up right now!" Eric got ready to have a little tantrum and wave his arms around, but then Stan stopped him._

 _"Cartman, leave him alone! He's not from here. Your friends are over there, just sit with them." Stan pointed to Cartman's friends, which looked to be around 3 or 4 children, all talking among themselves._

 _"FINE! I'm sitting here tomorrow, though!" Cartman angrily marched over to his friends. Stan then looked back at Kyle. Kyle was terrified._

 _"He's not actually gonna beat me up, r-right?" Kyle asked, shaking a bit._

 _"If he ever tries to, I'll be there to stop him. I promise." Stan held out his pinky finger, and Kyle gave Stan a confused look. Stan chuckled._

 _"C'mon, it's a pinky promise. Just hold up your pinky with mine." Kyle did as he was told, and they both had their pinky fingers entwined._

 _"Promise?" Kyle asked again._

 _"Promise." Stan smiled at him._

 ***End Flashback***

"I'm pretty sure that's how it went right?" Kyle looked at Stan. Stan was looking directly at Kyle the entire time, but Kyle never noticed. He was too into telling the story.

"How could I forget something like that? I remember it so clearly now. You had a big ass orange jacket, just like my big ass brown sweater. You didn't have a hat covering your hair, though."

Kyle giggled. "Good to know you kept your promise after all these years."

Stan put his arm around Kyle's shoulder again. "Why wouldn't I?" Kyle blushed a deep shade of red.

Jenny started to squeal. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard! You guys really make a great package!" The two looked at each other, and chuckled.

"Guess we do." Both of them said.

However, their little reminiscence of kindergarten was cut a bit short when the bell finally rung, and it was time for Spanish. Jenny groaned. She wanted to hear more from Stan and Kyle, since she wanted to have a best friend just like them.

"Well, you guys can tell me more tomorrow I guess. Wait, what lunch do you guys have?" Jenny asked them while they were packing up their first day papers in their backpack.

"We both have lunch 6th period. You?" Stan replied.

Jenny squealed once again. "Ooooh! Me too! I guess I'll see you guys at lunch, then!"

"See ya then." Kyle smiled at her, and so did Stan. Both of them were really in sync, and everyone could tell that, not just Jenny.

Jenny waved goodbye, and Stan and Kyle did the same. They both walked off to their lockers, conveniently placed right next to each other.

"Wow, it's like this school KNOWS we're both super best friends. We have almost everything together. The only thing left is for our Biology and English teachers assigning a project and they say we can work with anyone in any of their classes." Stan chuckled, looking back at everything. Kyle realized Stan was right, and pleaded for his prediction to become true later on in the year.

"We're still walking together home after school, right?" Kyle asked.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno. Wendy probably might snipe me if we do."

Stan gave Kyle a worried look. "It's not that you don't want to walk with me, right Ky?"

"No no no! Of course I want to walk with you! It's just that Wendy kinda scares me." Stan's worried look washed away.

They were both walking to Spanish, when Stan suddenly grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him into the Spanish classroom. Kyle didn't even know if this was the correct classroom, since there were multiple Spanish teachers.

"Damn it Stan, what was that for?" Kyle tried to regain his balance after being jolted into a random classroom.

"I saw Wendy. I had to." Stan signaled Kyle to look behind him.

Kyle gasped a little, and looked behind him, as told. He saw a bunch of students, but then the girl in pink caught his eye. She was walking in the other direction, but then she turned around and saw Kyle looking at her through the little window on the classroom door. She flipped Kyle off, turned around, then continued to walk. Kyle sighed heavily.

"Why can't she just get over you?"

"Dude, have you seen these good looks?" Stan pointed at his face and chest. Kyle punched Stan in the shoulder.

"Oww... I was just kidding around..." Stan was rubbing the spot Kyle punched.

Kyle then snapped out of it, and put his hand on Stan's shoulder. Specifically, the one he punched. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah man, I'm fine." Stan snickered. "Good to know you care, though."

"By the way, you don't have to tell me you have good looks. Not to be gay or anything, but I can see why girls fall for you instantly."

"Hey, c'mon. Not _instantly._ Thanks for the compliment, though. You're not bad yourself. Kinda mind-boggling when you think about how you've never had a girlfriend."

Kyle started to blush. For some reason, he got protective of Stan over the punch he just gave him himself. Kyle realized this, and he started to have thoughts in his head. Thoughts like _'I gave him that punch, so why am I worried?'_ or _'Stan probably thinks I'm so weird right now...'_. Stan waved in front of Kyle's face, but he didn't respond.

"Uh... hello? Earth to Kyle? Spanish is gonna start in a bit, dude. We haven't even chosen our seats yet."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was lost in my own little world there."

"Hey, uh, can I actually talk to you about that?" Stan asked Kyle with concern in his voice, as they took their seats. Of course, they were right next to each other.

"About what?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. Do you have something you're not telling me in that big head of yours?" Stan turned his head a little, and poked Kyle's forehead.

"What? No, Stan! You know everything about me." Kyle started to get a bit nervous. It was obvious to Stan, since he noticed that a cold sweat went down Kyle's face.

"Dude, you're sweating. C'mon, we're best friends. You can tell me anything!"

"Uh... I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." Kyle started to speak quickly.

"I can tell you're nervous. You're showing all your symptoms. You're sweating AND you're talking really fast." Kyle shot Stan with a cold glare. _'FUCK that he really knows EVERYTHING about me!'_ Kyle thought.

"Uh... Dude, if you really don't wanna tell me, you know I'm gonna keep bitching at you about it. Just tell me!" Stan pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you after school. It should probably be at my house. I don't really want anyone else to hear what I have to say, and no one's gonna be home when we get there."

 _'Damn it, now I have to wait until the end of school?'_ Stan thought.

"Alright, fine. I'll ask my mom about going, though. She's always been skeptical about letting me go to your house during the weekdays."

"Just tell her we have a homework assignment we have to work on."

"On the first day?" Stan snickered. Kyle gave himself a face palm. Of course it wouldn't work, no one ever gets homework on the first day of school.

"I'll tell her I need some sort of advice with Wendy. I mean, I'm not lying, right?" Stan gave Kyle a reassuring smile. He didn't want Kyle to think he was stupid, since he does that a lot when Stan points out flaws to any of his plans.

"Alright, fine. Just mention that today's age is different than the Stone Age or whatever age our parents came from." Kyle added. Stan chuckled at his little joke.

The bell rung again, and Spanish would most likely be the worst class for both of the boys. The teacher was a male, and that reminded them of Mr. Garrison, which reminded them of elementary school, which reminded them of hell. No Satan-worshiper critters came to Stan's mind, though.

Spanish flew by. It was just like their other classes. They both guessed that all their teachers would let them "speak among themselves" to make new friends, but Stan and Kyle always found themselves talking to each other. No one commented on their friendship this time, unlike their Algebra class and Jenny. So, they both only had each other in their 3rd class. That was, until they noticed that Kenny and Cartman sat around 2 rows behind them around 30 minutes into their class. They had forgotten that all four of them were together in 3rd and 4th period. Stan and Kyle were both happy, and disgusted. Happy with Kenny, but disgusted with Cartman. However, Kenny and Cartman were whispering to each other, and they both didn't talk to either Stan or Kyle. Kyle noticed they were laughing with each other.

"Wonder what they're laughing about." Kyle started to have more thoughts that made him nervous, like _'What if they heard what just happened with Stan?'_ or _'They're probably starting a rumor about us dating, although I wish that rumor were true... wait, what?'_.

"Don't get so nervous, man. They're probably joking about watching porn together or something. I bet they're planning a circle jerk with the others right now." Stan chuckled. Kyle started to calm down, noticing that he started to sweat again, and started to laugh as well.

 _'Damn, telling him is gonna be filled with sweat and fast talking...'_ Kyle thought.

The bell rung, which meant the end of their 3rd period. Everyone got up, including Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman, and they all walked out of the room. This was when they grouped up and started to talk.

"Hey Cartman, seems like you're gonna do exercise for once in your life." Kenny smirked.

"Ugh, you motherfucker." Cartman shot Kenny a death glare, but Kenny just chuckled.

Kyle never took his eyes off Stan. He was lost in his sapphire-colored eyes.

 _'Filled with sweat. Probably tears, as well.'_ Kyle started to feel saddened with his own thoughts. Only time will tell of what could happen.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **Ooooooooooooooh, this is when Kyle starts thinking about coming out! Maybe there will be more than what Kyle bargained for... wait until the next chapters come out and see what I mean! Please leave a review and tell me if I'm getting too boring or slow with the story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thought

The four boys started to make their way to P.E., and they all went to their separate lockers to put away all their textbooks. They figured that P.E. wouldn't need anything studious of the sort. When they all put away their textbooks, they continued on to the gymnasium. After much of Kenny's insults towards Cartman about doing exercise, they finally arrived. They opened the door and walked in, but Stan suddenly froze in his tracks among all the commotion in the gymnasium. Kenny and Cartman didn't notice, and they continued to walk to the bleachers, where everyone else in their grade was. However, Kyle noticed almost instantly and asked him what was up. Stan pointed over to the bleachers, and Kyle got the same expression as Stan. They both saw Wendy.

"What the fuck is she doing in P.E.?! She should be taking Band or something like that!" Stan cried. He seemed more nervous than angry.

"Dude, calm down. Let's just sit away from her. She doesn't look like she's noticed us yet." Kyle reassured Stan with a pat on the back, and Stan just nodded.

They both continued to walk to the bleachers, but when Stan was going up the small little steps to get to the top row, Wendy looked over and saw both Stan and Kyle. She waved at Stan excitingly, but gave Kyle a death glare. Kyle just sighed.

"I swear if she lays a hand on you, I might get suspended." Stan didn't keep her eyes off of her.

Kyle looked back up at Stan, and blushed slightly. He didn't really know what to make of Stan's... warning? Threat? _'Does that mean he wants to protect me? Or does he just want to keep Wendy away from him?'_ Kyle thought. Whatever the reason, Kyle still appreciated the fact that Stan was willing to beat up his ex for Kyle.

"Don't underestimate her, dude. You remember how she beat the ever-living shit out of Cartman?" Kyle snickered a bit, but that laughter soon faded. He might get that treatment because he's spending time with Stan, while Wendy isn't.

"I can at least fight. Hell, even you can make Cartman cry punch with a little punch to the shoulder." Stan began to take his seat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Even you can make Cartman cry'? Are you saying I'm frail?" Kyle laughed a bit, but he was a bit offended.

"What? No, no, no! You're tough, man! We wrestle all the time! It's not like I win all the time." Kyle smiled a bit. He took his seat next to Stan.

It was true. Stan wasn't THAT well built. Well, he did play football with the other guys back in middle school most of the weekends when he wasn't hanging out with Kyle, but that wasn't very often since he was pretty much ALWAYS with Kyle during the weekends. Also, he doesn't know if he's gonna play on the football team in high school. Maybe another year. Kyle played basketball every now and then, but since his mother was all about him studying, he never got the chance to play outside with Stan and the others. All the interaction he got with other people than his family in the summer was either hanging out with Stan when Stan came over, or hanging out with Stan when Kyle came over. Kyle looked back at how he always spent his summer vacation from school. Sure, most people (even their parents) would start to become skeptical about the two best friends hanging out ALL THE TIME, but they didn't care. Besides, in middle school, Stan would SOMETIMES be with Wendy. However, since he started to get over her in middle school, the amount of time he stayed with her decreased year by year.

Kyle then thought back to his feelings about Stan. He really wanted to tell him, but he thought that a simple talk about it after school is a little bit too... cliché. He wanted to show Stan his feelings in a bit more special way. However, this thought was debunked when he thought about what Stan might feel in return. What if he doesn't love Kyle back? Kyle began to become nervous. He tried to not show the normal symptoms (sweating and talking nervously), but eventually a drop of sweat would roll down his face. Thankfully for Kyle, Stan would be too oblivious to notice. However, that doesn't mean Stan didn't have his eyes on Kyle. The fact that Wendy might be out to get him kind of worried him. Both of their thoughts were interrupted however, when the bell rang and the coach walked into the gymnasium. People were still talking, but it got a lot quieter in the building.

"Alright kids, LISTEN UP!" The coach yelled. Everyone suddenly shut up and turned their attention to the coach. No one was intimidated, but the coach got their attention.

Stan and Kyle looked at the coach with the same expression as they had with the other teachers. Maybe this coach, as loud as he was, would be like all the other teachers. He probably would let all the students talk among themselves to get to know each other.

"We're going to get right into it. You will all call me by the name 'Coach'. It doesn't matter if you call me 'Coach Mike', but that's up to you. That coach over there by the desk is Coach Nadia. We're both going to be your instructors in this class, so you better not transgress our instructions. Now, all boys follow me, and all girls follow Coach Nadia. We're both going to show you the locker room." Coach Mike had a loud tone, one that was pretty obnoxious to the rest of the students.

All the students got up from the bleachers, and did as they were told. What came as shocking to the boys was that there were many more girls than they were expecting in the class. Some took a liking to it, but some other boys like Stan and Kyle didn't really care. Kenny was all up for it.

Among all the commotion, Wendy caught up to Stan, and grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. "I know you don't want Kyle. Be with me."

Stan was tired of all of Wendy's attempts, and forced his arm away from Wendy's grasp. Wendy simply gave him a sinister grin, and Kyle just looked at both Stan and Wendy.

"Did something happen?" Kyle asked, not wanting to piss off Stan.

"Yeah. Wendy's annoying." Stan gave Kyle a short response, because he didn't want to continue to talk about it.

The boys all followed Coach Mike to the locker rooms, where the coach simply told all the boys to pick whatever locker they want. Of course, there was a significant amount of noise for a short while, as all the kids wanted to find their friends so they had someone to talk to. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman of course had their four lockers right next to each other.

"Now, this'll be your locker for the remainder of the time here in the class. This means that you're not allowed to suddenly switch your lockers around, because some kid pissed you off in class. I will count down 5 more seconds. Make sure that the locker you chose is the one you want." Coach then started to count down five seconds, but only a few kids switched around their lockers. Stan and Kyle swapped lockers, because this meant that Kyle would be farther away from Cartman.

"Well. Now I'll pass out to each of you a lock. Each of you should've bought your uniform for this class, and you will bring your uniform on Wednesday. That means you have two more days to buy and or bring your uniform for class. Every day after Wednesday will require you to change into your uniform, and that will be your grade in this class. You will lose points for every day you don't dress out. Of course, some days we won't dress out, due to weather, or the sport we're playing is changing. On these days, it's not necessary to dress out, and your grade won't be affected if you don't dress into your uniform. Got it?" Most of the kids nodded in response, while other continued to stare off into space.

The coach then passed out a lock to their locker, with a note attached to each lock that had the combination. Stan and Kyle being the best friends that they are, they told each other their combination. After the last kid in the locker room was given their lock, the coach walked back to the spot he was where he was giving the lecture about the lockers not being able to be switched.

"Alright. Now go back to the gym. You're free to do as you please for the rest of the period." Coach explained, with a lower tone. The rest of the period was about 20 minutes. Passing out locks somehow took so much time.

The boys returned back to the gym, and when they all sat back down where they were at the bleachers, Stan and Kyle simply sighed. The girls walked back into the gym shortly after, while both coaches took a bit longer to return to the gym.

"Another period that's like the rest." Stan actually wanted to go outside in P.E.. Kyle couldn't care less about what they did.

Kyle began to think about how he would come out to Stan. He kept thinking, _'Cards? No, too boring. What about just telling him? No, too cliché. Ah! I got it!'_ Kyle finally got an idea. He would simply sing his feelings for him. He also knew just the perfect song to sing.

"Kyle? You there? You're staring off into space again. You sure you're not sick or anything?" Stan began to get a bit worried.

Kyle simply smiled at Stan in response. _'Heh, maybe you don't know EVERYTHING about me after all.'_ Kyle thought.

"I'm fine, Stan. Don't worry. You're still coming to my house about the thing I have to tell you, right?" Kyle asked Stan to confirm.

"Yeah... why?" Stan wiped the worry off his face, but it was replaced with confusion.

"No reason. Just making sure."

Before they knew it, the bell rang for 5th period. World History. Thankfully for Kyle, this is where his classes with Cartman end. Stan doesn't share any more classes with them either. Mysteriously, Kenny and Cartman were once again in their own little world. They didn't talk to Kyle or Stan, just like in Spanish. Kyle began to wonder what they had such a long conversation about.

To avoid Wendy, Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist and they ran off together out of the gym. Well, to be more specific, STAN ran out of the gym. Kyle was stumbling behind Stan, because he wasn't expecting Stan to take off like that. When they were outside the gym, Stan let go of Kyle's wrist and looked back at him.

Kyle looked back up at him, after he stopped panting. "You really have to stop doing that. It's kinda annoying." Kyle said. He was exasperated with all the sudden running.

"Sorry, dude. I just don't want Wendy talking to either you or me."

Both of them walked off to World History. Nothing interesting happened in the class when they arrived. The teacher was barely willing to talk, and he only wrote on the board to pick up the first day papers on his desk, and for the students to get their parents to sign it. The rest of the period went by like any other class.

Stan began to get really annoyed. He wanted to do SOMETHING on the first day of high school. He wanted to know if he was fucked, or if he was gonna be okay for the year. He wanted to know if he had to go over to Kyle's house every Friday to be tutored, just like what happened in the last year of middle school. Stan and Kyle didn't really talk that much this period. Kyle was too busy about how he was going to come out to Stan after school, so Stan simply fell asleep, since he didn't want to tell Kyle AGAIN that he was staring off into space again. Of course, he was counting on Kyle to wake him up when the bell rang. That's, if Kyle notices that the bell rings.

Kyle began to have thought after thought in his mind. _'When he walks up to my room, I'll be singing the song, and hopefully he'll join in and sing along with me. Wait, will that actually work? What if he doesn't sing along? I'll look so retarded...'_ Kyle went on and on about how he would get Stan to know what he truly thinks of him. Making a list of pros and cons in his head about each method. He has never thought about something more in his life. He hasn't even went this far with school projects, and he usually makes a plan for those so he can finish within the first or first two days, so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Of course, this plan would involve helping Stan out with the project after he finished his own.

After he finally figured out the method he will use, since that process had the least amount of significant cons, the bell rang for lunch. At least, it was lunch for Stan and Kyle. Kyle looked over to his right, and saw Stan sleeping. He could hear Stan snoring quietly, if he tried to listen hard enough. He thought Stan was adorable when he snored, he did these cute sounds that soothed Kyle. He would use his snoring to fall asleep faster whenever they had a sleepover. _'...I'm such a creeper...'_ Kyle thought.

He shook Stan lightly, not to wake him up too abruptly. Stan finally woke up after what seemed like a minute, and when he woke up, he saw Kyle, and no one else. Not even the teacher was there anymore. The message on the board was still there, though.

"Shit... did I sleep through 5th, 6th, and 7th? Where's the teacher...?" Stan asked groggily.

Kyle simply giggled. "No dude, you just slept through 5th. C'mon, it's time for lunch."

Stan smiled back at Kyle. He liked it when Kyle smiled or laughed. It made him feel like he was the key for Kyle to be happy. However, there's more to that than he thinks... and he would soon find out, from Kyle himself.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Hopefully all goes well! I'll be done with the other chapters soon, since I don't have much homework this weekend for school. Not like I was planning on doing homework (if I had any) until Sunday anyways. :P Please leave a review if I'm going in the right direction! Or leave a review if you think the opposite! I'm open to all criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrecy

After Stan got up from his desk (who knows why he found it so comfortable), they both walked off to the cafeteria for lunch. They missed seeing Chef in the kitchen making all their own food, since ever since they went to middle school for the first year, they almost puked when they saw the food. Stan never liked buying food ever since, and he always brought his own lunch. Stan and Kyle decided to not bring their lunch, since they wanted to try out the food on the first day of high school. They both got pizza for the first day, since you could choose what you wanted for lunch every day. _'Not off to a bad start...'_ Kyle thought.

They both sat down at their own table, and since they didn't know of anyone else that could be in their lunch, they sat down on their own. That is, until Kyle remembered Algebra.

"Hey Stan, isn't Jenny in this lunch?" Kyle remembered that Jenny wanted to hear more about Stan and Kyle's friendship.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I wonder where she is."

"I don't really feel like getting up and looking for her..."

"And you think I do? I woke up like 10 minutes ago." Stan asked groggily. He had a bit more energy than what he had when Kyle woke him up, but he was still a bit slow.

Kyle was about to say something, but he stopped himself when he saw a sign that said "Talent Show".

"Hey, what's that?" Kyle pointed over to the sign. Stan looked to where Kyle pointed, and chuckled.

"You wanna join? I can think of many talents you could show off." Stan pat Kyle on the back, to which Kyle smiled at Stan.

"Heh, maybe I'll sing." Kyle chuckled a bit, but maybe he might get stage fright. He was never about performing in front of a lot of people.

"Really? We should go sign you up. C'mon." Stan pointed at the sign, and started to get up from the table and walk over to it.

"Stan! I was just joking! I could never perform in front of a bunch of people like that!" Kyle gave Stan a scared look, and Stan stopped in his tracks.

"Alright, if you don't want to, I won't force you to."

Stan then walked back to their table. Kyle let out a sigh of relief, but then he saw Jenny walk towards the sign, and she picked up a paper to sign up.

"Hey! Jenny!" Kyle yelled out, trying to get Jenny's attention.

Jenny looked up from the paper, and looked around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Kyle yelled out her name again, then Jenny finally found Stan and Kyle. She waved and started to walk over to their table.

"Wanna sit with us?" Stan asked.

"Sure. I don't really know anyone else in our lunch period anyway." Jenny grabbed a chair, and sat next to Kyle.

They began to talk about how they feel about their high school. Jenny didn't really like it, since she was brand new to South Park, and that means she doesn't have any real friends. Well, not any other friends besides Stan and Kyle.

"Wow, so you're a transfer student?" Stan asked. He then looked over to Kyle, who he remembered was came from New Jersey when they first met.

"Hey, so you're like how I was in Kindergarten." Kyle smiled at Jenny.

Jenny simply nodded, and smiled back. "I know how hard it is to make friends, Kyle. Good thing I came across you two."

Stan then got up. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kyle and Jenny nodded in response.

When Stan disappeared from their sight, there was a small period of silence. Then, Jenny spoke up. Kyle was surprised at what she had to say.

"So Kyle, what do you actually think of Stan?"

Kyle looked at her with a confused expression. However, he was actually pretty nervous. "What do you mean? He's just my bes-, I mean, Super Best Friend." Kyle then looked down at his food. He poked at it with his fork. He sort of lost his appetite over the thing with the talent show, and now Jenny is asking him about Stan.

"Oh, don't lie to me. I've seen the way you blush when Stan gets near you. You blushed a lot in Algebra." Jenny chuckled a bit. Kyle began to blush, just like in Algebra.

"See, there it is again. C'mon Kyle, you can tell me. I don't even know anyone else to tell." Kyle sighed. It was true. _'What's the worst she can do?'_ Kyle thought.

"Alright, fine. I like Stan. As in, love. I've felt this way since around the end of middle school." Kyle sighed again. He didn't feel comfortable telling her, especially since they only met around 5 hours ago.

"I knew it. Why don't you just tell him? It'll be worse if you keep it to yourself and he moves on." Jenny reassured Kyle, and he nodded.

Kyle thought about how to come out to Stan again. He thought he had the plan down in World History, but now that the time is coming, he's starting to think about other possible ways.

"I know! Why don't you use the talent show?" Jenny lit up. Kyle gave her a confused expression. How would the talent show help him in the slightest to come out?

Kyle looked back at the sign. He saw the date of the talent show. Wednesday. The sign also said that it was mandatory to attend the talent show, and every freshman will show up. The talent show is gonna be at 7th hour. _'I guess that's enough time.'_ Kyle thought.

"Alright, I get your idea, but how would I use it?" Kyle looked at Jenny again.

"Just sing a romantic song. Make it obvious that it's for Stan. Look at him in the audience. If you look at some other girl, or anyone else in general while singing the song, they'll think it's for them. If you want, I could help you, and we could perform a duet." Jenny smiled at Kyle.

"That's a great idea! Jenny, you're a genius! But... what song should we sing?" Kyle looked back at his food. There was a silence. They both drew a blank.

"Hmm... that's a good question. Here, I'll give you my number. I'll send you a text if I think of something after school or tomorrow." Jenny gave Kyle her number, and Jenny then gave Kyle her phone, in contacts. It was obvious she wanted Kyle to put in his number and save himself as a contact.

"Alright, thanks again Jenny. You're helping me a lot." Kyle smiled at Jenny.

Jenny chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about it. When I saw you blush to Stan's touch, it was OBVIOUS that you two needed to be together."

When they both finished their conversation, Stan returned from the bathroom. _'Convenient timing...'_ Kyle thought. Jenny looked at Kyle, smiled, then got up.

"I got to talk to my biology teacher about switching my seat. See you guys tomorrow!" Jenny waved at them when she started to walk away to her biology classroom.

"Heh, you guys were both smiling. You hooked up with her?" Stan smirked.

"W-what? N-no!" Kyle started to blush.

"What's that note you got? Dude! You got her number! I didn't think you had it in you! You guys just met!" Stan burst out laughing.

Kyle blushed harder. "Stan! It's for something we have to do! We're not going out!" Kyle yelled out.

"Yeah, alright dude. I believe you. Damn, if you got a date, then I can't let you leave me behind like that. I gotta get myself a date too!" Stan started to look around at the girls in the cafeteria.

"No! Stan, I'm serious! I'm not going out with her! We're just... gonna perform in the talent show together." Kyle looked at his pizza again. He's barely touched it ever since he bought it.

"Oh, really? Alright then. I'll calm down. I don't really want a girlfriend right now anyway." Stan sat back down.

Kyle felt a bit happier hearing those words. That means he had somewhat of a chance. That is, if Stan was either gay or bisexual. _'I mean, he DID break up with Wendy, right? He's probably not looking for anyone else at the moment.'_ Kyle thought. But, he saddened himself with his own pondering. _'Just because Stan broke up with Wendy... doesn't mean he doesn't like girls at all anymore...'_ But Kyle lifted his head up. He couldn't back down from the talent show. But then, he started to think about how he was going to come out to Stan before. He told Stan to go to his house after school, but now he's not going to come out that way. He has to think of something...

"Hey Stan, I decided I'm not gonna tell you the full secret I have to tell you after school. I'm gonna give you a hint." Kyle told Stan, and then Stan sighed.

"C'mon! I was waiting for school to end JUST so you could tell me your secret! When are you gonna just let me in on it?!" Stan started to get a bit angry. He didn't like the fact that his super best friend was hiding things from him.

"Dude, calm down. You'll find out soon enough. If you want, I can just give you the hint right now." Kyle pat Stan's back, but then Stan got closer.

"Please! Tell me right now!" Stan's eyes lit up. Up with curiosity.

"I like someone. But, that's all you're getting. You'll find out who it is on Wednesday." Kyle pointed over to the talent show sign.

Stan took a moment, but he then figured it out. "You're using the talent show to confess your love for someone...?" Stan asked Kyle slowly. He didn't wanna look stupid. He was relieved when Kyle nodded.

"Yep. Just wait until Wednesday and you'll get the secret you wanted so badly." Kyle said with an ounce of mysteriousness in his voice.

The bell then rang, and that means that lunch ended, and it was time for their 7th and last period. Kyle got up, and so did Stan.

"Well, gotta go to Biology. Have fun in English, and don't worry about the secret too much. I don't want your head to explode." Kyle said.

"You know I'm gonna be thinking about it until Wednesday." Stan put his arm around Kyle's shoulders, and laughed. Stan let go after a second, and walked off to his English class. Kyle stood in the same spot, blushing.

 _'You're making this extremely hard for me... Stan."_ Kyle thought. He shook his head slightly, and walked off to his Biology class. He had to rehearse his plan with Jenny, and he's only got 2 days. _'Wish me luck, Stan. You'll find out about my feelings soon enough. Just let God give me the courage necessary for it.'_

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 **Yeah, a little shorter than average. How will the talent show go? You gotta wait to find out! PM me if you want me to change something up in the story, since reviews aren't working properly for the story right now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sadness

Kyle and Jenny talked their plan over their 7th hour. Even though they didn't have Biology together, they texted each other because their seventh period was again, like all other periods. The teacher said a few things about the class, she said she expects the students to do their best, she hands out the first day papers. and then the kids talk to 'get to know each other'. Kyle had some sophomores in his class, but that didn't bother him all that much. All he was thinking about was the talent show. Jenny told Kyle she already signed him up on the same paper as her, so he wouldn't have to worry about signing up. Now, all they had to do was figure out when they were going to rehearse and what song they would sing for Stan.

 **K: So, you open today or tomorrow to rehearse?**

 **J: I'm not open today, but I can rehearse tomorrow. My parents are usually all up in my face about the first day of school.**

 **K: I know what you mean. You got strict parents too?**

 **J: It's not that they're strict, but they always want to hear about my day at school. It actually gets pretty annoying. :P**

 **K: My parents are usually all about grades. Even though I've told them time and time again to not worry about me but they never listen.**

 **J: Well... it's good that they at least care about you.**

 **K: Yeah. Anyway, what're we gonna do about the song?**

 **J: Well, I had an idea of what song we could sing. We could sing that song by Ariana Grande, Almost is Never Enough?**

 **K: Not sure if I know it.**

 **J: It's great because it's about these two people who almost got together, but were split apart when they learned that they both loved each other. At least, that's what I think it's about. I could sing the part sang by Ariana, and you can sing the part by Nathan.**

 **K: Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?**

 **J: Yep! See you then! Let's do it at my house, so my parents don't get weird about me going to a boy's house.**

 **K: Got it. See you tomorrow.**

 **J: Bye :)**

Well, at least Kyle knew what to do about the rehearsal. He was about to put his phone in his pocket and just stare off into space for the next 20 minutes of class, but then his phone vibrated again for a short period. It was a text from Stan.

 **S: hey whats up**

Kyle looked at his phone and chuckled. He knew that Stan didn't really care much for punctuation and capitalization in his texts, but he uses it when he's serious about something. When he doesn't use punctuation correctly or at all, that means he's casual.

 **K: I'm at bio. How's your English class?**

 **S: its alright, i got butters here**

 **K: What's new with him? I haven't seen him like, all summer.**

 **S: he says hes turned out to be bisexual ._.**

 **K: Why the face? You don't like bisexual people?**

 **S: no thats not it, its just that its kinda weird that someone i knew almost all my life turned out to be bi, you know?**

 **K: ...**

 **S: whats up with the periods**

 **K: No, it's nothing. I just sent that by accident.**

 **S: damn now you got me concerned**

 **K: Clearly not concerned enough to get you serious with your punctuation and capitalization.**

 **K: Dude, it's fine. The bell's about to ring. Just get your shit ready.**

Kyle put his phone in his pocket, and looked up at the clock. There was about 5 minutes left in the class, so when he felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket, he put his Biology first day papers in his folder, and picked out his phone again.

 **S: Meet me in front of the cafeteria when the bell rings. I don't care if we miss the bus, I'll get my parents to pick us up.**

Now Kyle was the one getting concerned. Now Stan was serious, and Kyle didn't know what he was gonna say to Stan. If he tells him what he feels about him now, what'll be the point of the talent show? Would he have to call Jenny to cancel? All his thoughts started to pile up in his head, and then he was shocked when he heard the last bell ring. The end of the school day, and now he had to go confront Stan. He got his backpack slowly, and walked out of the classroom. He was probably the last one to walk out, since he didn't really feel all that excited about having to go see Stan about his feelings.

He cursed the fact that his Biology classroom was down the hall from the cafeteria. He could already see Stan there, looking around. Looking around for Kyle. _'Shit, did he leave his class early just to get to the cafeteria?!"_ Kyle thought. He started to get nervous. He started to sweat again. Then, much to Kyle's dismay, Stan found Kyle out of the corner of his eye. He locked eyes with him, and then he started to walk towards Kyle. Kyle didn't know what to do. He was scared, but for what reason? It was only Stan... right?

Stan put his hands on Kyle's shoulders and asked him with a powerful tone. "What happened when you got all defensive about Butters?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. "I... I don't know..."

"Ky, don't lie to me... please, you can tell me anything." Stan started to get worried.

"I... don't have anything to say..."

"Your tone says it all. You're hiding something."

"N-no I'm not!"

"You're sweating."

"Stop."

"You're talking fast."

"I SAID STOP!" Kyle cried out. Stan's eyes widened.

There was a silence between them. Neither of them dared to say anything. Stan started to lose Kyle. He didn't know why Kyle was acting the way he was, but it's just because Kyle doesn't want to tell Stan his feelings. He would get freaked out, for sure. Hell, he was weirded out when Butters of all people, told him he was bisexual. Imagine what would happen if his super best friend told him the same thing, but not that he was bisexual. It's that he was gay.

"Kyle... why're you acting like this...?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

Another silence. If Kyle mentioned the thing with Butters, Stan would automatically pick it up.

"I... don't want to know how you'll respond."

"What're you trying to say?"

Kyle has had enough. He didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. Before he knew it, he spit out the words from his mouth.

"I am gay. For you."

Stan stood there, shocked. He let go of Kyle's shoulders, and backed up a bit. He didn't know what to say. When Kyle didn't hear or see any sort of reaction from him for what seemed like an eternity, he started to tear up.

"This... is why I didn't... want to tell you..." Kyle managed to choke out before he ran away, and left Stan all by his lonesome.

Kyle managed to get to the bus loop before the buses took off, and then he got on his bus. He wiped the tears away from his face with his sleeve, when people started to look at him funny. He just ignored all of the eyes centered on him and walked to the back of the bus. People began to whisper, and some others asked Kyle if he was alright, but they were all ignored. Kyle then pulled out his phone, and texted Jenny.

 **K: Forget everything about the talent show. Stan... knows. He knows I'm gay. And he knows how I feel about him. I don't really want to talk about it. I guess I won't be talking to him much anymore...**

Kyle then sent the text, after much hesitation. He didn't want Jenny to feel bad about having to cancel the duet, and now having to perform by herself, but now he just couldn't sing a song to Stan. Stan just stood there, and he didn't say anything. That to Kyle, seemed like a negative reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wendy. She looked at him and faked to be concerned.

"Aww... what's wrong, Kyle? Did you get rejected by Stan? The love of your li-"

Kyle didn't want to hear it. "Don't tell me anything about him, you bitch. You don't own me, and I'm not someone you can play around with. Don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say, and I'm not gonna hear any more of your fucking little consultations. Stan is OVER you. He doesn't want to be with you. Now that I know he doesn't want to be with me either, I know how you feel. But I know how to fucking move on." Kyle wiped the tears off his eyes, and all sadness was replaced with anger for Wendy.

That shut Wendy up, and she just looked in front of her, to the back of the seat. Kyle's phone then rang again.

 **J: You're kidding, right? Damn it, just talk to him about it again. Maybe you didn't get his full and true reaction...? Don't worry about the talent show, I can perform by myself. Just take your time to think about this whole thing.**

Kyle was relieved that Jenny didn't care too much about Kyle not being able to perform, but about talking to Stan... Kyle rejected the idea as soon as he read it. He didn't want to look at Stan's sapphire-colored, detailed, hate-filled eyes anymore. Who knew that his best friend would be the one to break his heart with rejection? All this time, he didn't go out with another girl, he didn't talk to many other girls, all because he wanted to save himself for Stan. But now, here he was, rejected. At least, he thought he was rejected.

Unbeknownst to him, Stan still stood there in the hallway, starting to tear up.

"Kyle... I feel the same way..."

...But it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8: Parenting

Kyle got home, didn't say hi to either of his parents or Ike, and went straight to his room. He was heartbroken. How could Stan be so freaked out by something he said? Who would've known that Stan was a 'homophobic' person?

The truth is... he isn't.

Who would've known that Stan, Kyle's super best friend, would've given him a bigger emotional beating than Cartman ever would?

The truth is... he didn't.

Ike saw how sad his brother was when going up to his room, so being the good little brother he's supposed to be, he went to his room. He was shocked when he saw Kyle crying softly into his pillow. Kyle was trying to act tough, since he told off Wendy on the bus like that, and he didn't want to explain his situation to anyone if they walked through his door. It was too late however, since his tears didn't dry off when Ike showed up.

"Kyle... what happened to you?" Ike asked in a sweet voice. He didn't want to alarm his brother.

"Ike, I don't w-want to talk about it. I'm s-sorry, but could you just let me be alone?" Kyle's voice couldn't be understood by anyone when he was crying. That is, everyone except Ike and S-... yeah.

"Um... ok..." Ike didn't want to bother his brother, so he walked away from his room. "But please, tell me what happened when you calm down." Ike said softly as he was walking out. Kyle didn't hear him.

Stan called his mom after shakily grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He still needed a ride, because he was trapped in school, with no professors in sight. The principal and administration would probably still there, but Stan didn't want to talk to any adults that wouldn't understand him or his situation. He simply told his mother that he missed the bus, so he needed a ride. Thankfully, his voice didn't crack, and no sadness was shown in his tone. Sharon didn't notice anything out of the usual. Stan just walked outside, and sat down on a nearby bench. That is, until he got a text. A text from... Kenny?

 **K: Stan, i need your help with something. Swing by my house when youre ready.**

Stan just gave a confused look to the air around him. What could Kenny ever need help with? It couldn't be homework or a project, Kenny never gave a shit about those things. It could never be giving him money for porn magazines, Kenny actually has a job at the grocery store. It's sad to think that those two things are the only two things Stan could think of that Kenny could ever ask for. His thoughts were cut short when he received another text.

 **K: Its about Kyle.**

Now Stan had no choice. He would help Kyle no matter what.

 **S: fine. ill be at your house in a bit**

Stan didn't want to use his grammar rule thing at the moment because that would give it away that he was serious about something. Even though Kenny doesn't know anything about Stan's grammar. But then Stan started thinking. _'Wasn't Kenny laughing with Cartman about something in 3rd and 4th_ _period?'_. Did they know something about Kyle coming out to Stan? No, impossible. Why would Kyle tell CARTMAN of all people, but not Stan himself? At least, not before today.

Stan then got a call from his phone. It was his mom, and he looked up, and hung up the phone because he saw his mom's car right in front of the school. His mom had a concerned look on her face. She probably saw Stan looking like he did when Wendy broke up with him for the first time. Stan just faked a smile and walked up to his mother's car. Much to his dismay, the fake smile didn't fool Sharon when Stan opened the door and got in the passenger seat. The worried mother hit Stan with a game of 20 Questions.

"Why are you sad? Did someone do this to you? You better start talking, because I'm not moving the car until you tell me." Sharon had a calm tone, but she looked like she was about to murder someone, because she thought her son was being bullied.

"Mom, relax. Yes, someone did something to make me feel like this, but it was my fault." Stan said calmly. He tried not to act like he was just crying his eyes out for Kyle.

"Who?"

"I feel like if I tell you the story, you'll disown me."

Sharon's eyes were widened. She couldn't believe what her son just told him. There was no chance that she would disown him, even if he killed someone. Apparently Stan didn't know that.

"There is absolutely nothing that can make me kick you from the family."

"Fine. I'll tell you the story." Stan sighed. He didn't want his mom to find out about his feelings for Kyle so early.

Stan told his mother all about Kyle, his day, how Kyle has been acting strange, etc. All throughout the story, his mother was nodding and saying words that verified she was listening and understanding. She was asking questions about things, like what were Kenny and Cartman thinking about, and that made Stan happy. Happy that she was actually listening. However, at the end of the story, the moment that made Stan all depressed, his mother drew a blank.

"My only solution to this problem is go see him yourself. You said you needed to go to Kenny's house, right? So after you're finished there, go to Kyle's house. It'll make him think that you're sorry and that you actually care. I'm happy and proud of you, Stanley. Hopefully this route you have chosen will lead you to a happy life." Sharon looked at her son, smiling.

Stan felt like he was going to cry. He was so happy that his mother was so understanding about his situation. However, he knew that his father wasn't going to be so understanding. After all, straight guys are always so nervous about some other guy touching them in the slightest way, so he knew that since his father was straight, he wouldn't like the idea of his son liking other men. He didn't care, though. He knew his mother had his back.

After their little exchange about what he was going to do, his mother drove him to Kenny's house. Stan thanked her, and he got out of the car. He then walked over to Kenny's... half door. Kenny still had his rundown house, if you could even call it that. You could see what was going on in the house because the door was broken down. Stan never knew if his family is even paying for the house, since it doesn't look like any of the technical appliances in the house work, and they don't have a heater or anything. They're probably paying for electricity... probably.

Stan knocked on the door carefully, trying to not fuck up the door even further. Kenny answered the door, which Stan could see since the door showed even the hallway of the house.

"You know you can just push the door. The doorknob doesn't really work." Kenny shrugged at Stan, but he just guessed Stan wanted to be... what's the word? Polite? Because that's not what he was a few minutes ago to Kyle.

"Yeah, but... whatever. Just, what's going on?" Stan was more worried about Kyle, when Kenny mentioned him in the text.

"Oh yeah, well, fat ass just left. So it's kinda just you and me. I'll tell you what's up, though. We both know about you and Kyle."

Stan gasped a little. He was sure that no one was around them when Kyle came out to Stan. How did they find out?

"Dude, you're acting so surprised." Kenny interrupted Stan's thoughts. "It's not like it's exactly _hidden_. We know how you 'broke' Kyle's heart." Stan was confused as to why Kenny emphasized 'broke' in his sentence.

"Why are you emphasizing 'broke'? I did. If you were there, then you would know that I didn't mean to." Stan gave Kenny an agitated look. He didn't want to explain the story to another clueless person.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't. Unfortunately, Cartman does too." Kenny looked down at the floor when he mentioned Cartman.

"What the fuck do you mean 'unfortunately'? Eric always makes anything seem like a bad thing." Stan shrugged at Kenny's statement.

"You're so retarded." Stan got a pissed look on his face. "Cartman's planning to publicize you and Kyle, Stan."

This didn't come as a shock to Stan. He already adapted to the fact that Cartman wanted Stan and Kyle's happiness to be non-existent, so he didn't care.

"I don't care. Cartman can show anyone he wants. Everyone will know he's faking because Kyle and I aren't together. Kyle hates me now." Stan started to feel his eyes watering when he reminded himself of Kyle's reaction. "So if you're done, I'm gonna apologize to Kyle." Stan started to walk out of Kenny's so-called 'house'.

After Stan walked out, Kenny muttered something to himself. "Yeah, it's nothing new, but he'll get a group together. That'll pose a problem. You better watch yourself Stan. I probably won't be able to help all that much." Of course, Stan didn't hear him. Again... it was too late.

Stan thanked the lord that Kenny's dump wasn't too far away from Kyle's house. When Stan came across his best friend's house, he sighed heavily. He didn't know how to go about this. How would he greet Kyle? Would Kyle let him walk in at all? There was only one solution. Improvise! Stan thought he could've just entered through the window, and that would've let him in without Kyle's parents knowing about him entering the house, but there's only one problem. That requires **Kyle** to open the window. A flaw so big that the plan went to waste. Stan simply knocked on Kyle's door. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to see him.

When Stan knocked on the door, Sheila answered. She looked pleased to see Stan, much to his surprise. He thought Kyle would've told his parents to not let him in.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Stanley. Kyle hasn't been himself ever since he got home from school. I thought you would be able to take a look at him. He isn't letting anyone go in his room. Not even his dear little brother, Ike." She turned to Ike on the couch, almost like she was introducing Stan to Ike. "Please, could you try something to make him feel happy again? It's like he has this connection with you that he doesn't have with anyone else."

Stan winced at the thought of that. _'Really? I'm probably the last person he wants to see.'_ He thought.

Stan simply nodded and thanked Sheila for the information. The information he already knew. When Stan walked upstairs to Kyle's room, he knew the room would be locked. It's obvious. Thankfully, Kyle's room had a lock on it. Only Stan and Kyle knew where that key was. Stan walked into Ike's room, and looked behind Ike's dresser. Kyle always hid a spare key back there, just in case someone or something locked him out of his room. Somehow, Ike never noticed or saw the key behind his dresser.

Stan walked up to Kyle's room, key in hand. He sighed. He gulped. He started to sweat. He opened the door, and there was Kyle. Only, he was doing something that surprised Stan to the biggest degree.

 **End of Chapter 8.**

 **Ohohohohohohohohohohohoohohohohoohohohohohohhohoohohohohohohoohohoh CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I thought I needed one. The next chapter will be posted right after this one, since I know I can't leave you guys like that. I just put a cliffhanger here so you guys would click on that big button that leads you to the next chapter. :P ALSO... reviews work just fine now! I'm going to remove that author's note I had on the story, because it doesn't apply to me anymore. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

Stan saw Kyle... singing? He didn't look out of place at all. It's like he wasn't affected by Stan's remarks at all. How could this be? He got home 'not being himself'. He was sobbing and crying after school. It's not like Kyle could heal out of something like that so fast. He was heartbroken, wasn't he? Stan rubbed his eyes. It wasn't some sort of giant sock puppet. It was actually Kyle. He was singing the song he wanted to sing with Jenny in the talent show. Almost is Never Enough, by Ariana Grande. It was one of Stan's favorite songs. No wonder Kyle picked that song, unbeknownst to Stan obviously. Stan closed the door silently, and locked it.

 _ **I'd like to say we gave it a try**_

 _ **I'd like to blame it all on life**_

 _ **Maybe we just weren't right,**_

 _ **But that's a lie,**_

 _ **That's a lie**_

Stan was amazed with Kyle's voice. It was never the most masculine voice he's ever heard, but he didn't care, because it always soothed him. Now, here he was, singing with a perfect tone, just like the actual singer.

 _ **And we can deny it as much as we want**_

 _ **But in time our feelings will show**_

 _ **'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up**_

 _ **The truth is everyone knows**_

Kyle hit the high note perfectly. Stan was dumbfounded. What could he do? He had such an urge to sing along, but he didn't. He waited for the perfect moment.

 _ **Almost,**_

 _ **Almost is never enough**_

 _ **So close to being in love**_

 _ **If I would have known that you wanted me**_

 _ **The way I wanted you**_

 _ **Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

 _ **But right here in each others arms**_

Stan loved the way that Kyle's voice was raised along with the tone of the song. He wasn't wearing headphones, so Stan could hear the rhythm and melody of the song perfectly. Kyle matched Ariana's voice so perfectly, that he thought he was listening to her live. His 'perfect moment' was coming up.

 _ **And we almost**_

 _ **We almost knew what love was**_

 _ **But almost is never enough**_

This is it. Stan never thought he was never all that great at singing, but Kyle always told him that he loved his singing voice. _'Well, it's now or never...'_ Stan quickly thought. Kyle was about to change his voice to match the male's part of the song, but he was interrupted by Stan.

 _ **If I could change the world overnight**_

 _ **There'd be no such thing as goodbye**_

 _ **You'll be standing right where you were**_

 _ **And we'd get the chance we deserve**_

Kyle looked behind him, and was firstly shocked at what he saw. He saw Stan, right behind him, singing along to the song. _'How did he get in?'_ Kyle thought. Then Kyle cursed at himself. The spare key. He didn't do anything, and he didn't pause the song. Nothing could stop him from listening to Stan's singing voice. As much anger as he had towards him at the moment.

 _ **Try to deny it as much as you want**_

 _ **But in time our feelings will show**_

 _ **'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up**_

 _ **The truth is everyone knows**_

Stan hit the high note probably better than Kyle did at the end of his verse. However, Kyle joined in, because now they were going to sing together.

 _ **Almost**_

 _ **Almost is never enough**_

 _ **So close to being in love**_

 _ **If I would have known that you wanted me**_

 _ **The way I wanted you, oh**_

 _ **Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

 _ **But right here in each others arms**_

Both looked at each other with great intensity. Neither of them stopped singing, and they didn't break eye contact, but neither of them have said a word to each other besides the song's lyrics. Hell, they haven't even said 'hello' or 'fuck you' to each other yet.

 _ **And we almost**_

 _ **We almost knew what love was**_

 _ **But almost is never enough**_

Both of them stopped for a moment. They let the imaginary back up singers sing their part. Both of them still didn't break eye contact, and they stayed silent. They just looked at each other. Kyle started to smile a bit. He was starting to forgive Stan, and this helped Stan believe that he was on the right track. The both of them sang the rest of the song, looking at each other.

 _ **oh, huh oh**_

 _ **(Oh baby) hmm**_

 _ **(You know) oh**_

 _ **(You know baby)**_

 _ **(Almost)**_

 _ **Baby baby baby (is not enough baby)**_

 _ **huh huh**_

 ** _(huh yeah)_**

 _ **And we can deny it as much as we want**_

 _ **But in time our feelings will show**_

 _ **'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up**_

 _ **The truth is everyone knows**_

 _ **Almost**_

 _ **Almost is never enough (is never in enough babe)**_

 _ **(We were) so close to being in love (So close)**_

 _ **If I would have known that you wanted me (that you wanted me)**_

 _ **The way I wanted you, babe**_

 _ **Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

 _ **But right here in each others arms**_

Stan and Kyle were perfectly in sync. No wonder people thought they always were more than best friends. It was always so suspicious when they were always knew what the other was thinking. Kinda like siblings, but at an even closer level, if that was possible.

 _ **And we we almost**_

 _ **We almost knew what love was (baby)**_

 _ **But almost is never enough**_

 ** _Almost_**

 ** _(You know) hey_**

 ** _(You know baby)_**

 ** _(Almost)_**

 ** _(Is never enough baby) never_**

 ** _(At all)_**

 _ **(Hey ey ey)**_

Then... the song stopped as the instrumental faded. Both of them didn't say anything at first, but then Kyle spoke up.

"Is that your idea of an apology?" Kyle smirked and chuckled. It's not like he didn't like Stan singing along, he very much enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry? I came here because _you_ should apologize to _me_. You never let me respond to your little outbreak." Stan said it with a calm tone, but Kyle was still hurt by his harsh words. Could he blame Kyle? It's not like he had 'I understand' written on his face. It was more like 'This is my best friend?'.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Let me just show you."

Then, the moment both of them were waiting for all day. Stan leaned forward, and pressed his lips onto Kyle's. Kyle's eyes were widened at first, but he then returned the kiss. There was no tongue, since it was their first kiss, and they didn't want to push it too hard. Both of them were fine with this. After a while, Stan pulled away, in desperate need of air.

"Let me tell you what I have to say before you storm off and make me worry the way I did."

Kyle smirked. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. But, there was a problem. Literally everyone else in South Park. How would they react? South Park is filled with homophobic people, and it was guaranteed that they would get into trouble around every corner. But, Kyle didn't give a shit. Neither did Stan.

Because they had each other.

 **End of Chapter 9.**

 **Fuck! I know this is a short chapter compared to the others I have posted, and I would normally come up with a lazy excuse, but I think what happened in the chapter kinda speaks for itself. Leave a review, and tell me what you think! Don't worry, the story isn't over! This chapter has a happy ending, but the story continues!**


End file.
